Por besar a la itako
by Priss
Summary: -HAOxANNA-. -One-shot- Existen tantas razones para que el alma de un shaman se escape del infierno, pero la más importante parece ser... el simple beso de una mujer.


Por besar a la itako.

De: **Priss**

04-SEP-03

02-OCT-03

=============================================================================================

Existen tantas razones para que el alma de un shaman se escape del infierno, pero la más importante parece ser.... el simple beso de una mujer.

=============================================================================================

Varios días habían transcurrido ya. Un gran dolor en su pecho la venia incomodando desde entonces, lo peor es que no existe remedio para controlar dicho dolor. Siempre estará allí, nunca se aliviará.

~ Ahora sé que ni siquiera la distancia pondrá fin a esta situación.

La joven estaba sentada sobre el piso de su alcoba; la cuenta había perdido de los días que llevaba así.

No ha comido, no ha dormido, más ahora entiende que eso no es obstáculo para que las lagrimas fluyan y fluyan sin cesar. Su estado de animo la ha llevado a llorar.

Al principio trataba de hacerlo en silencio para que nadie en al pensión se diera cuenta, para que no la molestasen. Más ahora ya no le importa.

~ Sé que han escuchado mis sollozos más de una vez. Aun así no se atreven a tocar la puerta  y preguntarme que pasa con migo.

Yoh lo intentó una vez y solo logró que le gritara de una forma muy grosera y agresiva, más que de costumbre. Después de aquella ocasión no insistió más en "tratar de ayudarle", molestarla... diría ella.

Y sin embargo eso no ha sido suficiente para que el joven de cabellos marrones deje de sentarse en el pasillo y recargarse sobre la puerta; quizá quiere permanecer cerca suyo, o cuando menos escuchar tanto su respiración como su llanto. Era posible que al no verla por muchos días se preguntase si aun seguía en esa habitación... ha de querer asegurarse de ello.

Ella lo ignora; no es difícil tratar de hacerlo. Desde aquel día no puede soportar verlo, ni sentirlo cerca.

No quiere estar aquí, en el mismo lugar que él, en la misma casa de un asesino. Ahora lo sabe, lo acepta... que desde ese instante comenzó a odiarlo de una forma enfermiza, quizá injusta...

Pero él lo aniquiló, le quitó la vida de una forma humillante y cruel... no puede perdonarlo.

Y sin embargo tampoco puede reprocharle nada; sabe muy bien que lo hizo por el bien de los seres humanos.

~ Demo... ¿acaso no es más grande mi sufrir?. La humanidad puede irse al demonio... tal y como él quería.

Escuchó que la persona al otro lado de la puerta se alejaba susurrando tres palabras, más para él que para ella.

Un "buenas noches, Annita", se escuchó allá afuera y la sacerdotisa, como siempre, no hizo caso alguno.

El llanto por fin hubo cesado, aunque bien sabia que más tarde retornarían las lagrimas a sus ahora ojos rojos. Lo que no la dejaba descansar era ese agobiante dolor en el pecho y el nudo en su garganta que la martirizaba una y otra vez.

~ Tonto, eres un tonto, Yoh. Y ni siquiera te das cuenta de ello.

La respiración de la itako se volvió apresurada y molesta, intranquila.

Si, era él, Yoh Asakura era el culpable de todo su llanto. ¿Cómo no iba a serlo?, si le arrebató lo más querido en su odiosa vida. Lo aniquilo sin compasión; y ella sólo pudo mirar como el hombre que tanto amaba moría casi al instante.

Quiso gritarle a su prometido que se detuviera, pero tuvo miedo de que él y todos los demás se enterasen de su sentir.

Bien sabia que Yoh se hubiese detenido si ella se lo hubiera pedido, aunque no fue capaz de hacerlo.

Quizás Hao hubiese acabado con todos, incluso con ella.

~ Y que importa!!. 

Así es, que importaba!, de cualquier forma la muerte hubiese sido mucho mejor que esto: el dolor de no sentir la presencia del hombre del que, sin saber, se enamoro.

~ ¡Que tonta!, aunque no me hubiese matado seguramente ni siquiera voltearía a verme... sé muy bien que él jamás se hubiera interesado por alguien tan débil como yo.

Y las lagrimas regresaron a maltratar su hermoso rostro. Para ella, aquel shaman era un hombre más que perfecto; en extremo apuesto y con esos misteriosos sentimientos que ella llegó a entender, más tuvo miedo de demostrarlo.

~ Maldito el segundo en que mi corazón te aceptó, Hao.

Las lagrimas recibieron la delgada sonrisa de una mujer que recordaba cuan extraño era el sentimiento aquel que se acostumbra resumir en cuatro letras.

Si, le dolía, le dolía saber que nunca fue correspondida; él quiso matarla, mayor prueba no podía existir... Demo... el sólo hecho de sentir cariño por él, la hizo muy feliz.

Un penetrante frío se comenzó a sentir en la habitación; el cálido ambiente desapareció completamente para hacerle más dolorosa la noche.

La brisa, el viento... cualquier cosa que pudiese entrar por la ventana, así como la luz de la luna que iluminaba su rubio cabello... eran lo únicos que la habían "acompañado"  en su dolor, como intentando consolarla, nadie más lo había hecho en todo este tiempo... más ese tipo de consuelo de poco le servia.

~ ¡¡Quiero morir!!.

La frase era firme, convincente y en extremo sincera.

~ Aunque vaya directo al infierno, quiero morir.... sólo deseo verte, Hao.

Con fuerza cerró los ojos, la decisión estaba tomada y ya sólo era cuestión de escoger el método más rápido.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiese mover un sólo dedo, el viento entró con fuerza como enfadado con tan cruel y egoísta decisión.

Se sintió abrazada por la brisa que a su habitación había ingresado.

~ Jamás te dejaré morir!, te niego el derecho.

La sorpresa invadió a la itako, obligándola a abrir los ojos y presenciar algo que por poco le detiene el ritmo cardiaco debido a la gran impresión...

No era el viento lo que abrazaba fuertemente a su cuerpo, ni la luz de la luna que entrara a consolarla... Era él, la razón de su tristeza, el único merecedor de sus constantes lagrimas.

Ante ella, Hao Asakura le miraba enfadado, casi como cuando Yoh lo hizo salir de sus casillas.

~ Tu!!.... no puede ser.

~ Escucha bien: si te mueres, nunca te perdonare por ello.

No lo creía, el shaman estaba justo frente a ella, totalmente indignado con las palabras suicidas que le confeso al viento.

Más lagrimas aparecieron, era la felicidad lo que embargaba su alma. Debió ser un milagro, el joven debió haber sobrevivido quien sabe como. Lo único de lo que estaba segura era de que él estaba frente a ella en ese justo momento.

Y así como no pudo evitar sus sentimientos hacia el, ni tampoco el doloroso llanto, así ahora se arrojaba a sus brazos sin importarle nada, ni la maldad del joven, ni el posible rechazo.

Y ahí estuvo Anna, abrazada a un hombre que la había hecho sufrir de una forma nunca imaginada por ninguno de los dos. Él no le correspondió, esperaba que se diera cuenta por si sola. Y al cabo de un rato así fue; no le sorprendió que Hao no la abrasase, tampoco el silencio que se había formado, era algo mucho más grave.... No había calor humano en ese abrazo. La sacerdotisa se asustó, pero no quiso mirarlo a los ojos; al contrario, se aferró aun más al joven, quería decirle tantas cosas y lo haría antes de aceptar de nuevo la realidad.

~ No me pidas imposibles. Quiero morir porque mi alma ya no existe, mi cuerpo esta sin vida.... que más da si este sucumbe?.

~ ¡¡No digas tonterías!!.

~ No son tonterías!.

Ella, desesperada, le gritó fuertemente. ¿Es qué acaso no se daba cuenta de nada?.... de sus sentimientos tan profundos y sofocantes, de su dolor?.

~ Yo te amo, Hao. No sé cómo ni cuándo sucedió, sólo sé que así es y me maldigo por no haberlo aceptado, aunque no hubiese servido de mucho.

Él guardó silencio. Las palabras de la itako no eran algo que esperase en esta "visita".

Entonces la abrazó con total conocimiento de la tristeza que eso le provocaría no sólo a ella, sino también a él.

Anna lloró. El contacto era frío, más que aquel que sintió cuando él se atrevió a detener una de sus bofetadas. Tanta frialdad en su cuerpo no era común. Devastada, lo miro a la cara para corroborar lo que de sobra presentía... no debió hacerlo, mirarlo a los ojos sólo propicio más lagrimas emerger.

~ Hao, t-tu estas!!.

~ Si.

El semblante del joven se tornó oscuro, impregnado con un profundo aire de tristeza, esa tristeza que la itako descubrió en él y de la cual se enamoro. Esa tristeza, que ahora, por su mayor intensidad, la aterrorizaba debido a su significado.

~ Por favor... no digas nada.

~ Pero es que....

De pronto, Anna Calló.

El shaman de fuego la abrazó con fuerza, una fuerza que no la lastimaba.... una fuerza que pretendía envolverla suavemente.

~ Por qué, Hao?... ¿por qué tuviste que morir?.

~ Porque no quise renunciar a mi ideal.

Anna lo miró. Se refería acaso al mundo de shamanes que tanto había idealizado?. Como si el joven adivinase el pensamiento de la sacerdotisa, movió afirmativamente la cabeza.

Aligeró el abrazo para poder contemplarla aun mejor. Podía percibir, sentir el dolor de la jovencita, un dolor producto de su muerte.... eso le destrozó el alma.

~ Dime algo... ¿si hubiese renunciado a ese sueño, tu no estarías llorando ahora?.

Anna no respondió. ¿Cómo hacerlo si eso era algo que jamás llegaría a saber?.

Así, las lagrimas, que todo este tiempo fluyeran incontenibles, fueron limpiadas por los dedos de un shaman caído en batalla.

~ Quiero estar con tigo.

Kyouyama rogó mientras sus mejillas ardían en rojo sin que ella se diese cuenta.

Él rió ligeramente, mostrando aquella sonrisa traviesa tan característica de él. Le dijo que seguramente se arrepentiría de ello; explicó también que su alma estaba en un lugar bastante desagradable, aun para él.

~ Es el mismo infierno.

~ Pues estaré ahí, pero con tigo.

~ No lo entiendes??...

La itako lo miró extrañada. Si le decía todo a medias jamás le entendería como ella tanto quería.

~ Mi necedad me llevó a la muerte. Y no sólo eso, tuve que morir por tercera vez para comprender que perdí tanto gracias a mi ambición.

~ ¿Tu vida?.

~ Si, pero más valioso que eso... tu tranquilidad.

Anna se estremeció con las ultimas palabras. Ya lo había olvidado; lo que ella más anhelaba era una vida tranquila, pero lo cierto es que desde la muerte de Hao su vida perdió todo control, y tranquilidad.

~ Sabes, Anna?.

~ Ahh.

La voz del mayor de los Asakura la distrajo de sus recuerdos. Al dirigir su mirada a la del chico, pudo notar cierta emoción reflejada. ¿Cómo era esto posible?. Hao se percató de la incredulidad de la itako, y explicó:

~ Ja!, no sé porque te sorprendes. Tu mejor que nadie sabes que al morir nos llevamos los sentimientos a "la otra vida". Que tampoco te sorprenda el que puedas sentirme, pues irónicamente los espíritus podemos adquirir una forma sólida en ciertas ocasiones.

~ Hao!!.... yo te amo.

~ Lo sé, ya lo habías dicho hace un rato.

~ Pero.... lo sabias antes de ...

~ Morir?... Cerré los ojos ante muchas cosas durante mi vida, pero nunca a ti.

Así era, ese shaman se negó a aceptar muchas cosas en el mundo, ignorar todo aquello a su alrededor, pero nunca cerró los ojos ante Anna Kyouyama. Lo intento, de verdad lo intento, pero nunca pudo lograr que la hermosa itako le fuera indiferente.

~ Te observe noches enteras.

~ Aun no me respondes.

Hao sonrió nuevamente ante la impaciencia de la joven, y acariciando suavemente una de las mejillas de la chica; amplió la sonrisa mientras acercaba su rostro al de ella. Kyouyama sintió el nerviosismo embargar a su persona al ver como el transparente y al mismo tiempo brillante espíritu se acercaba cada vez más a ella. El corazón le latió fuertemente como nunca antes en su vida; creyó que podía desfallecer en cualquier momento.... hasta que escuchó la voz del shaman.

~ El corazón me traicionó cuando te observe una noche. Tu dormías profundamente.    _Hao no pudo evitar sonreír con nostalgia._    ~ Tanto!!, que no te habías movido en lo absoluto durante tres horas. Pero... escucharte susurrar mi nombre entre sueños, me sumergió en un mundo de emociones desconocidas para mi..... ¿Eso responde tu pregunta?.

La itako se encontraba sorprendida por la forma tan explicita en que Hao expresaba sus palabras. No podía apartar la mirada de aquel hombre, no podía y no quería.

Y aunque quiso decirle muchas cosas, no fue mucho lo que logró

~ Tu... me mirabas todas las noches?.

De pronto ella cuestionó avergonzada.

¿Todas las noches?. Le preocupaba que el shaman no se hubiese conformado tan solo con verla dormir.

~ Oh, no te preocupes.... ¡eres la obra más bella de la naturaleza!. La imagen de tu blanca y fina piel permanece intacta entre mis recuerdos.

~ ¿Que tu viste qué?. Hao, eres un hentai, deg....

La sacerdotisa se enfado sobremanera al enterarse de que este chico osó observarla desnuda, seguramente en alguna ocasión en que se cambiase de ropas. Y sin embargo no pudo reclamarle nada en absoluto.

El joven suavizaba la pesada mirada en tanto continuaba acariciando con sutileza las mejillas de la rubia. Sosteniendo ahora el rostro femenino con ambas manos, el shaman no pudo evitar el depositar un inesperado beso sobre la mejilla izquierda de la itako.

~ Hao!.

El detalle del joven la sorprendió tanto o más que sus palabras.

Articular el nombre de su amor en forma cariñosa, por no decir soñadora, fue lo menos que pudo hacer.

Más eso no fue todo; apenas escuchó su nombre entre los labios de la joven, Hao se apresuró a acariciar estos con los propios.... la besó. Fue el contacto más suave y tranquilo que el shaman haya dado y recibido.

~ Ai shiteru.... Anna-chan.

Anna quiso responder a esas hermosas palabras que el joven le dedicaba, pero por más que abría su boca, ninguna palabra pudo salir al aire; las palabras y sonidos se atoraban en su garganta.

Su nerviosismo fue calmado un poco al sentir la frente de su compañero sobre la suya. Se unió a él en el detalle de acariciar su rostro con ambas manos. Un momento bastante tierno y digno de recordar para ambos.

Los ojos de la itako brillaron tristemente. Bien dicen que todo encuentro tendrá una separación, y ella tenia la sensación de que las palabras de amor que Hao confesará eran la más clara señal de que dicha separación sería pronto.

Así que, temiendo la peor de las respuestas, preguntó:

~ ¿A qué viniste?; no ves que tan sólo me has dado falsas ilusiones y esperanzas?.

~ Anna!.

El shaman sonrió con tristeza, no fue fácil decirle que sólo vino para "prohibirle" morir y nada más. Aunque al verla le fue imposible retirarse así como así. Escuchar, de sus pálidos labios, que lo amaba le hizo desear quedarse por siempre. Más eso no sucedería.

De cualquier forma, muy en el fondo tuvo más de una razón para estar aquí, con ella en este momento.

~ Evitar que cometieras una estupidez; ver tu hermoso rostro; oír tu voz, tocarte, sentirte, verte sonreír.... besarte.

Tantas y tantas razones para que su alma se escapase, al menos por una noche, de su tortuosa prisión. Y de todas esas razones, la última pareció ser la más importante.

Buscar los labios de Anna hasta unirlos a los suyos sin pretender dejarlos escapar del contacto.

~ Hao, puedo sentirte.... en verdad puedo hacerlo.

~ Tu sabes el porque, no me hagas decirlo de nuevo.

Los suplicantes ojos negros de la itako pretendían que aquel hombre dijese la última razón de su presencia en el mundo de los vivos. Respirando resignado, el shaman se lo dijo por segunda vez en la noche, que la amaba. Más no fueron las únicas palabras que de su boca escuchó.

Cuán arrepentido estaba este joven de no haber renunciado a su tonto capricho, no, no un sueño, tan sólo un capricho de eliminar a los humanos. De haberse olvidado de ello, aun permanecería con vida, pero lo más importante, la hubiese elegido y tenido a ella, a Anna.

Porque enamorarla y un mundo de shamanes eran sus dos grandes ambiciones en la vida. Pero fue tan estúpido que prefirió elegir la segunda opción. Ahora estaba tan arrepentido de ese gran error.

~ Siento mucho no poder decirte esas palabras en todo momento que tu desees, Anna.

~ Hao, no me digas que....

La silueta del shaman se tornó cada vez más transparente. La itako podía ver a través del cuerpo de su amado, él estaba desapareciendo ante sus tristes ojos. Lo abrazó, porque quería que él se quedase, retenerlo de algún modo.... más nada podría hacer que eso fuese posible.

~ Te amo, te amo, te amo, Hao.

El halagado sonrió; no con maldad, no con diversión.

Aquella era la felicidad reflejada en su transparente rostro.

~ Yo también, Anna.

A la sacerdotisa le duró poco el gusto de poder escuchar de nuevo aquellas palabras en labios del shaman de fuego, pues apenas le dijo aquello, este se desvaneció por completo y sin dejar rastro alguno.

Anna se quedo abrazando al aire, luego a si misma. Un enorme sentimiento de soledad se apoderó de ella; sentía nostalgia, un nudo en la garganta le producía la necesidad de llorar, y aun cuando así lo hizo sonrió ligeramente....

Él la amaba, si la amaba. Saber eso aligeraba un poco, sólo un poco, su pena.

Llevaba un buen rato con los ojos cerrados a la realidad, abrirlos significaba comprobar que Hao ya no estaba ahí, aunque eso bien lo sabia.

Al fin y al cabo abrió los negros ojos, descubriendo que tenues rayitos de luz intentaban entrar en la habitación; ya estaba amaneciendo.

~ Acaso estuve toda la noche con él?.

Se preguntó incrédula; para la pobre no parecía haber pasado más de una hora.

Terminó preguntándose si esto había sido sólo un sueño, más la respuesta fue negativa.

Al acercarse a la ventana descubrió uno de los aretes del shaman. No fue un sueño, tampoco una ilusión; todo fue verdad.

Anna no supo exactamente porque, pero en ella había infinitos deseos de sonreír, de salir del encierro que ella misma se había impuesto.... tenia deseos de vivir. No tanto por ella misma, sino más bien porque alguien más así quería que fuera.

Anna Kyouyama viviría su vida pensando por siempre en él.... enamorada de Hao Asakura.

.:: Fin ::.

==============================================================

Y_Y. A poco no esta como para llorar un ratito?. No. Por eso quise darle un final un poquito feliz.

Creo que a Hao lo describí un poco "cariñoso". Que quieren?, mi pareja favorita es Hao x Anna, y no lo puedo evitar.

No sé si el shaman verdaderamente murió a manos de su hermano, pero de haber sido así,

un arrepentimiento no parece ser tan mala idea, al menos para mi.

priss_pk@hotmail.com


End file.
